While some carboxyl functional organosilicones are known, they are generally difficult and expensive to prepare and the commercial use thereof has therefore been limited. Heretofore, no convenient method for preparing polysiloxanes containing functional carboxylic acid groups is known and generally complex routes for their preparation have generally been used, including hydrosilylation of an unsaturated ester followed by hydrolysis, or alternatively, by hydrolysis of nitrile-containing silicone fluids. However, polysiloxanes containing one or more functional groups such as amino groups are well known and have been used in a variety of commercial applications but none of such polysiloxanes also contain functional carboxyl groups. Accordingly, the development of a method for readily preparing polysiloxanes containing one or more functional carboxyl groups would be desirable and it would be particularly advantageous if such method employed more readily available materials such as amino functional polysiloxanes for not only preparing carboxyl functional polysiloxanes but a variety of organosilicone derivatives thereof as well, including ester, amide and the like derivatives of silicone-containing compositions.
While, as indicated, certain polysiloxanes containing functional carboxylic acid groups and methods for preparing the same have heretofore been suggested, there is no disclosure or suggestion of the novel pyrrolidone-containing carboxyl functional silicone compositions described in copending application Ser. No. 08/651,730, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,730 of which the present application is a continuation in part, or of the novel ester and amide derivatives of pyrrolidone-containing carboxyl functional silicone compositions of the present invention.